ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo
IS-KA makes his appearance at the start of the Hero Booster Arc. Despite starting out as a D Rank Hero, he has something to do with the S Rank, as he arrives at Shuto's school and says that the S Gene is 'resonating'. He is sponsored by the commerce bank and cell phone company AD-Bank and is known as the Smart Phone Hero. Appearance His civilian appearance is that of a punk teen with two-toned colored hair in a messy style. He wears a leather jacket, a tattered cloak, T-shirt, jeans and hi-top sneakers. His Hero Form is that of a technological suit of armor with his Smart Phone/Power Source located on his left arm. Personality IS-KA has a very arrogant and condescending personality which makes him a bit of a smart-aleck. Due to the fact that his suit has access to various sites on the Internet, gives him an informational advantage over the the other heroes as he taunted Heavenly Maiden. History None given so far. Plot Hero Booster Arc IS-KA appears on the roof of the Shuto's school, and comments that the S Gene is resonating, indicating that that he knows about it and is about to find the person who possesses it. However, he is confronted by Mikoto Kujo and the two fight in their Hero Forms. Despite admitting that he's only a D Rank, IS-KA actually holds his own against the A Rank and the battle is about to escalate when he receives a signal and flies off while insulting her, leaving Heavenly Maiden to wonder what his purpose for coming was. Over the next three weeks, IS-KA introduces himself to the public as he begins to make a name for himself, both in heroic rescues and stopping crime. His popularity begins to soar as he is soon seen on every type of news media, becoming the No. 1 most popular commerical hero and being nicknamed 'the Smartphone Hero.' This also gains him the animosity of the other lower-ranking heroes as he is seen as stealing their thunder. Amazingly, IS-KA is upgraded from D to B rank in just under a month. He also begins advertising a new SmartPhone, the IS-KA05 with new applications. However, this also marks the appearance of a new 'illegal' software program that would enhance the powers of any commercial hero. Already jealous of IS-KA's heroics and seeing him as competition they could do without, each of the lower-ranking heroes hoped to increase their own powers and fame by purchasing the SmartPhone and downloading the 'Forbidden App.' However, this is later found to be a ruse as the program actually drives the users berserk with the same insanity Ratman feels when in his Animalistic State. It is also revealed that IS-KA was the one that set up the Hero Booster Program in the first place. For some reason, IS-KA is wanting to stimulate the S Gene's dangerous effects in his 'test subjects.' and even calls them the Legacies of S. As the chaos continues and the heroes begin to fight back against their berserk comrades, IS-KA makes things worse by pumping in his own S Gene energy through through his Smartphone/Computer, and transmitting it to the other smartphones purchased by his unsuspecting test subjects. This makes the already berserk heroes even more insane, causing the riots to escalate. At that point, he is interrupted by Heavenly Maiden, who orders him to stop. However IS-KA refuses and the two begin to battle again. Initally, it seems they are evenly matched, but IS-KA decided to bring out the heavy artillery with the Heavy Metal App. Abilities Abilities S Gene: '''IS-KA is revealed to have the same S Gene as Shuto, but it seems that he has far greater control over it than Ratman. The s gene.png|S-Gene Superblast.jpg|Dark Energy Blast '''Dark Energy Blast: Apparently he is able to use superpowers in his civilian identity as he throws a huge ball of energy at Mikoto Kujo.This is apparently a physical manisfestation of the S Gene. Equipment Armored Suit: IS-KA has a fully armored battle suit with a high-degree of protection. His ISKA05.jpg|Armored Suit Smartphone.jpg|SmartPhone Transformation Devise fighting style makes heavy use of technology and he's actually able to go toe-to-toe with an A Rank hero. SmartPhone Transformation Device : He possesses a kind of smart-phone computer-like device which allows him to transform by using the Application IS-KA05 Change Boot-Up. The device itself mounts on the left gauntlet of his armor. Apps Computer Apps : IS-KA's main powers come from his SmartPhone computer mounted on his left-wrist, which allows him to use various devices like computer applications, (firewalll shields, wings for flight, etc). By using a holographic drop-down menu, he is able to summon up different programs with different abilities. *'Internet Access:' IS-KA's armor has wireless Internet access which allows him to obtain information instantaneously. This gives him an advantage in gathering intelligence about an opponent. *'Security Firewall:' This is one of his computer applications which is used to defend against physical attacks. According to him, this energy shield will burn anything that hits it hence the name 'firewall'. *'Fly High:'This computer application allows him to fly by creating energy wings that somehow defies gravity. *'Lightning Strike:' IS-KA can use an app that allows him to generate electricity. *'Twin Blaster App: '''This app gives IS-KA some firepower in the form of a pair of blaster pistols. *'Lightsaber App:' To counter Heavenly Maiden's swordplay skill Access.jpg|Internet Access Firewall.jpg|Security Firewall Flyhigh.jpg|Fly High Electric App.png|Electric App Iskablaster.jpg|Twin Blaster App Lightsaber.jpg|Lightsaber App Heavymetal.jpg|Heavy Metal App Darksgene.jpg|Hero Booster Program s, IS-KA does have a Star Wars-type lightsaber/sword. How much skill he has with this weapon remains to be seen, though initally he is able to hold his own against her. *'Heavy Metal App: This app allows IS-KA to summon a huge, high-tech sound system that can transmit a enormous blast of sonic waves. *Hero Booster Program''' : By channeling his own Dark Energy through his Smartphone, IS-KA can transmit the S Gene power to other heroes through their Smartphones, if they had downloaded the same application. As a result, their powers become enhanced and they go on a rampage with the same rage and ferocity as Berserk Ratman. Trivia *IS-KA is the third person identified to have the S Gene, along with Shuto and Shiningman . *He also seems to have greater control over his S Gene than Shuto. *IS-KA is the first Hero to have been rapidly promoted 2 ranks in just under a month. Category:D Rank Category:Male Characters Category:D Rank Category:Hero Association Category:Characters Category:Hero Association Category:Villain Category:B Rank Category:Male Heroes